


Surprise!

by LaceKyoko1138



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Lactation Kink, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceKyoko1138/pseuds/LaceKyoko1138
Summary: Leo and Sakura make love in a nursery, but a peeping Niles initiates something none of the three were prepared for.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> The discord and I have been stuck in Three Houses Hell, but let's not forget our roots. We our LeoSaku shippers dammit!
> 
> I don't think there are any other stories featuring this trio doing the nasty? What have I done?

Leo’s birthday night led to a sick Sakura a month later, and when Elise, after examining her sister-in-law, told Leo that his wife was pregnant, he nearly choked on his morning tea. They hadn’t been married very long, and he had always thought he’d have a child with her eventually, but it was still quite the shock. One never thinks they’re quite ready to become a parent.

The months flew by and Sakura was now seven months pregnant with their child. The pregnancy had done some odd things to her, or perhaps she was finally becoming more comfortable, but whatever the case was, he found himself the victim of her machinations.

A willing victim he was of course, because seeing his beautiful bride bouncing on top of his dick was a sight he’d never grow tired of.

Sakura was _insatiable_. Nearly every night since the second trimester she begged for him to fuck her. At first, she was a bit timid about it, wondering if having copious amounts of sex would harm her child, but Leo had read in a book that it was normal for sexual relations to happen, that no harm would be done. So she fucked him without abandon.

Tonight, though, would prove to be their kinkiest night yet.

Sakura was sitting in the soon-to-be nursery, reposing on a rocking chair, looking out of the stained glass window. The moon was full, lighting the entire garden the window overlooked in a pale glow. Sakura was at peace, but she was also horny and hoped her husband would join her soon.

Leo did just that. Sakura smiled upon his entrance, her thin nightgown leaving little to the imagination. It buttoned down the front of her body, giving him easy access for when it was time to strip her.

He bent down to capture her lips in a warm kiss, and it grew hungrier, more desperate, as Sakura’s hands expertly unbuttoned his shirt, pulling the garment off. Leo shed his shirt like a skin, his hands going back to threading his fingers through her hair. His hands then travelled lower, and he began to unfasten the front of her nightgown.

Her breasts, full from lactation, were freed, and she moaned quietly as the cold air caused her nipples to harden. Her breasts were just so much larger now, nearly as big as Camilla’s (not that he ever looked), and he longed to suck on them. He massaged them gently, noting the dribbles of milk flowing out.

“P-please, Leo...” Sakura begged. “Please s-suck on them...”

Leo stooped down and began suckling on the tender bosom, and Sakura elicited a sharp whine that was delicious music to his ears. The milk was bland, but he drank it up as if it were the sweetest of nectar.

However, Leo, in his haste to fuck his wife in earnest, did not close the door completely, so it was cracked open, and the small noises Sakura made only drew the attention of one lascivious retainer.

Niles was never far behind. He would follow Leo to Hell itself. He knew that Leo had regular sex with Sakura; he guarded their door at night after all. While he knew his liege would have wanted him to turn a blind eye, a deaf ear, Niles couldn’t do that.

Though he had never actually witnessed the two copulate, his imagination roamed with what they did to each other. But now, peeping an eye through the cracked door, watching the two touch each other in the moonlight, Niles could feel his own arousal building.

They hadn’t even started to fuck yet. It was mostly Leo palming at one breast as he sucked on another, Sakura writhing in pleasure under his ministrations. Niles wasn’t sure when his hand had started to travel down his pants, but he relished in the feeling of bucking his hips into his willing fist.

He panted a bit, not getting quite enough friction. This would be so much easier if someone did it for him. He was too used to his own touch.

Niles, though quiet, still managed to draw attention unto himself. Leo’s ears picked up the gentle pants that were not coming from his wife, and he pulled from her abruptly, milk dribbling down his chin.

“L-Leo? Why’d you…?”

“Who’s there?!” Leo yelled out. “Show yourself!”

_Oh, now I’ve done it_, Niles thought ruefully to himself. Oh well. This was Leo. He couldn’t be..._too _angry, could he? He knew Niles. Niles was incorrigible.

Niles stepped into the room, and Sakura gasped, embarrassed. She tried to cover herself up, Leo stepping in front of her to preserve what little modesty she had left.

“Niles? Why on earth are you here?” Leo asked, irritated.

Irritated was good. If he was wrathful, Niles would have had to worry.

“My lord, you know I’m never far behind,” Niles said mysteriously.

“So you’ve been eavesdropping on me and Sakura?!” Leo questioned.

Niles just chuckled darkly. “Better me than, say, Odin. Or one of your sisters.”

“Niles, that’s disgusting! I cannot believe…!”

“W-wait!” Sakura then cried out. She wriggled uncomfortably in the chair. “N-Niles?”

“Yes, my lady?” Niles said, a bit too interested.

“I… I have an idea...” Sakura muttered. “I h-hope you don’t mind, L-Leo...”

“Sakura?” Leo turned to her. “What are you thinking?”

“C-could, um, could the both of you please suck on my breasts?”

Oh? OH?!

Niles was agape, stunned that the demure and shy princess was so…

“Kinky,” he returned.

“Sakura! I… I’m surprised at you,” Leo sputtered. “I never thought you’d want to bring someone else in...”

“Oh, my lord? So you’ve thought about this before?” Niles hinted wickedly.

Leo felt heat rush to his face. “Now don’t you…!”

“Lord Leo. It’s me. I wouldn’t dare tell a soul,” Niles said solemnly. “Princess Sakura, which breast shall I suck first?”

“I didn’t give you permission to touch my wife!” Leo yelled. Sakura shushed him.

“Leo! Not so loud. And it’s...okay. I’ve been thinking about this for a while now...”

“Are you sure?” he asked of her, concerned. “This isn’t just pregnancy hormones?”

“No. I mean, probably, but...” She wriggled again. “I just want some _relief!_”

Leo sighed, then looked to Niles. He nodded.

Both men approached Sakura and kneeled before her. Leo cleared his throat.

“Niles, this doesn’t leave this room.”

“Consider it forgotten once we’re done,” Niles agreed. Sakura just whined in return.

Leo and Niles then both placed their mouths on Sakura’s breasts. She sighed in contentment.

Niles gave a powerful suck. Despite his perverted past, he had never sucked on a lactating breast before. He found he liked it, and the thought went straight to his groin, building his arousal.

Leo gave a succession of small yet strong sucks, pulling on her right nipple, trying to drain it as much as he could. Sakura let out the cutest and most erotic gasps at each man’s technique. She wriggled and writhed, bucking her hips, wanting so desperately for someone to finger her.

Niles saw how her legs were spreading and knew she wanted more relief from her lust. He gave Leo a look.

The two men nodded at each other, each with a titty in their mouth, and Leo quickly unbuttoned the rest of Sakura’s nightgown, revealing her large stomach and dripping pussy.

“Oh my gods, please touch me!” Sakura moaned. Leo went straight to work, circling her clitoris with two fingers. Niles’ calloused, thick fingers penetrated her, hooking and wiggling inside her.

Sakura had never experienced such bliss before. Her beloved husband touched her most sensitive area, but Niles’ fingers were filling her to the brim, stretching her. She bucked her hips, her small hands gripping the sides of the chair tightly. She needed more somehow.

She felt the orgasm build and build and with one strong rub of Leo’s fingers to her clit, and a sensuous wiggle of Niles’ fingers, Sakura came. Juices from her nethers flowed endlessly, while her breasts shot out spurts of warm milk into each man’s mouth. She shrieked something incoherent, possibly in her mother tongue, and she writhed more, riding out the orgasm.

When Sakura had calmed down, Leo and Niles withdrew their hands and mouths. They were both panting, terribly aroused, but satisfied that Sakura was pleased.

She finally caught her breath and opened her eyes. She then looked determined.

“A-aren’t you both in need…?”

“In need of what, Princess?” Niles asked, smirking, knowing what Sakura was about to offer. Leo shot him a look.

“You both need to come, don’t you?” She asked innocently.

“And how shall we do that, my lady? Shall I stick my dick in your hand, letting you jack me off, or shall I shove it down your throat, or even fuck you right in the pu-”

“Niles, that’s enough!” Leo reprimanded, a blush staining his cheeks at the dirty talk. “Sakura doesn’t owe us anything!”

“N-no, Leo, I want this...” She said plainly.

The idea of both men’s cocks in her hands, as she pumped them in her small fists, bringing them to orgasm, covering her face and chest in cum, was very erotic. But the idea of one man’s dick down her throat, the other balls deep in her pussy, also excited her. She then knew what she wanted.

She got up, wobbling a bit as she tried to find her balance. She took off the rest of her nightgown.

“Strip, please,” she told both men. The polite command was too cute.

Leo and Niles quickly shed their clothes and then looked at Sakura expectantly. She was in control here.

She guided both men to the bed in the nursery. She sat on it, gesturing for them to do the same. She then got on all fours on top of the bed, and looked to Leo.

“Leo, get behind me.” Leo did.

Niles knew what was about to happen. “Are we about to spitroast you, Princess?”

Sakura did not know what that term meant. The look on her face said as much.

“That is, Leo fucks you from behind and I fuck your throat,” Niles explained.

“Oh! Y-yes, that was the idea...” She answered.

“Goodie. One of my favorites, personally.” Niles then positioned himself in front of her, large cock throbbing in her face. “I never dreamed that the youngest princess of Hoshido would be choking on my cock,” he said nastily.

“She’s a princess of Nohr now, and you’d be surprised at Sakura...” Leo said loftily. “You’ll like this.”

“Oh? Miss Priestess here can take all this meat?” Niles said as he shoved it in her mouth. He looked down in surprise as Sakura was absolutely _not_ choking. In fact, it looked like she was reveling in having a cock down her throat.

“My, my, Leo. You never told me Sakura could _deepthroat_,” Niles tutted. He pulled back then thrust again. Sakura was handling him well.

As Niles began to facefuck her, Leo’s cock slithered into her moist slit effortlessly. He was balls deep and then he pulled out only to thrust roughly back in.

In and out, in and out both men went, filling the young woman up. Sakura moaned, mouthful of her husband’s retainer’s cock, and her pussy clenched around her husband’s shaft. She never thought she’d find herself doing something so _naughty_, but she felt the last veil of innocence fall gently out of her mind. She was an adult, a married woman with child, and for once she didn’t feel guilty for having such dark desires fulfilled. Her beloved Leo was fucking her happily, and Niles was pulling her hair and shoving her face into his groin. Sakura never thought she’d find bliss in this, but here she was.

Leo could feel his peak coming, and increased the speed of his thrusts, chasing that feeling. Niles locked eyes with him, also increasing speed.

Gasping breaths, squelching of skin on skin, slurps and moans, were the only sounds that could be heard in the room. Sakura’s pale skin was covered in sweat, her thighs dripping with her arousal. Leo was flushed pink all over, his cock a furious red as his arousal only built. Niles, dark and shiny with sweat, was finding it hard to breathe with his orgasm so close.

It was now a race to the finish. Who would finish first inside Sakura, filling her with warm, sticky cum?

It was Leo. In a broken groan, he came inside his wife, shooting his seed inside her occupied womb. Niles, however, wasn’t too far behind, ejaculating down Sakura’s throat, never giving her a break as he fucked her raw.

Both men withdrew, both looking at their handiwork. Sakura’s pussy clenched on nothing, pushing semen out, letting it drip to the bed. Her lips and chin had rivulets of spunk dripping downwards. She was gasping for air, somehow still managing to hold herself up despite the harsh treatment.

“Sakura, are you okay?” Leo asked kindly. “Do you need to come again?”

She couldn’t bring herself to speak, so tired she was, but she nodded. Her arms wobbled, trying to hold her weight.

“Lie on your back, love,” Leo quietly commanded. Sakura did so.

Niles almost vomited at the sweet display. He felt a bit out of place now, knowing the two were going to ‘make love.’ He enjoyed a good fuck, and that’s what this was for him, but sex with feelings? Not really his thing.

“Are my services still needed?” Niles asked smoothly. He hoped they’d dismiss him.

“No, Niles… Thank you.” Leo said. “I’ve got it from here.”

“As always, milord. If you or your wife ever need my, ah, _assistance_, again, please come find me.” And with that, Niles dressed and was out the door.

When Leo heard it click shut, he gave his wife a sultry look. She giggled.

Leo began to lick her, tasting his salty essence mixed with her sweet nectar. His tongue danced on her clit, lips sucking it, and she whined again, begging for him to continue.

He lapped at her, never stopping, and his name left her lips like a fervent prayer, fingers tangled in his tussled blond hair.

“Oh, Leo, oh, Leo, oh, LeoOOOOO~” she screamed as she came. He buried his face deeper still, trying to milk as much of her orgasm out as he could. Her hands finally released him and he pulled away.

He lied next to her, content. Both were gasping for air, and their hands found each other, holding them tightly. Words did not need to be said. The two fell asleep, at peace at last.

What naughty things would tomorrow bring? Sakura’s wants were erratic now, but Leo loved the adventure.


End file.
